Land of Honey (Illusive)
Land of Honey (地蜜, lit. Chi no Mitsu) is the territory situated within the Land of Water. Affilitiated with Kirigakure through their Feudal Lord, Ayako Gozen. Mountainous, the territory provides a strong defense against naval assault and prevents intrusions with out going through select points. With a thriving economy, the populace is well and content. Undergoing a militarization due to their new leadership, they have began construction on a massive wall that now surronds their borders, coupled with twin gates that now prevent entry into the country without admission from the military. Summary Land of Honey; home of tranquility, where leisure and days where the sun shines bright and the villages reside in peace. With mountains abounding, transportation is taken through a majority of passes and rivers that outline the basins below. The people with in live largely solitary lives, with large central towns in which to congregate, trade, and for livelyhood. Prospering off of the honey they help cultivate, in which earned them their name. Localized areas are used for harvesting bee-hives and using the exotic ichor as a form of revenue, selling it off as a luxury to neighboring and distant Lands. Consisting of several small villages, iconically named after certain trees: Kashiwaga, Kaede, etc. The reason for this being the country's past worship of nature spirits. These location names allow it to be easily registed by those traversing the areas, as well, the tree that the native villages are named after usually sport such around the area. Ruled by a council of lesser known politicans, harmony was key and trade was the central point of the nation. However, as distant affairs in the Land of Water closed in on their territory, the tension tightening... the villages gathered once more to the alters of the nature spirits, praying for protection and outside forces. While the Land of Honey rushed to their 'gods', outside forces closed in, under the banner of a manevolent tyrant. Armed to the teeth, the military banner that shaded the Shinobi and Swordsmen that invaded were more then a match for those within that dare ward them off from their destination. The immediate villages were quickly sacked, forcing all inhabitants further inward into the mountains, and to their capital of Mount Shima. While many died, any that did not engage against the invasion were spared per order of the Demon of the Hidden Mist. While they were spared, the armies of Kiri ensured death for any more resistance. Directly speaking with the Lord of the Land of Honey, deeming him liable for the weakness that the nation was currently in. As quickly as they had came in, others would easily do the same. A treaty was to be forced, with Kirigakure taking total control of the nation, to which the Daimyo strongly resisted. The death of the Daimyo quickly quelled any further sign of revolt... the throne was taken by General Ayako, now Daimyo and Feudal Lord in control of the Honey Land. In her stead, the nation has undergone militarization and modernization. A deep atheistic state formed under her command, shutting down any and all spirit worship that the Land used to follow. Tearing down alters and turning the temples into locale brothels, inns, and taverns for Ayako's secret police and enforcers. Coinciding with this, Ayako as Daimyo erected a gigantic wall around the northern border, expanding it over the years down the entirety of the Land of Honey. Requiring that any who sought entrance into it's territory go through military customs. As Amegakure had modernized it's vast cities, so too did Ayako take example. Using metals funneled through the Land of Water to begin construction on Waterworks, Railways, and upgrading the defenses of the larger villages. While modernization has yet to reach the outer towns and smaller urban hovels, it is becoming a noteable feature. Mount Shima, the capital is the most visual example of this evolution. Transforming the Mountain through tram systems, steam power, hydrolics, and electrical powering. The entire Mount has become a bustling hive of activity in due part to this, in which the locales are glad to see commerce flowing as naturally more smoothly then before. Natives of the Land of Honey are given freedom to what they do with in the realm, so long as they coincide with the laws set-up by their Lady Ayako. As the majority feel hatred and shame for the degeneration of their society; more and more each day are flocking to the opportunities that Ayako is giving them. More trade has given all classes increased profit, increased job rate, and taxes are growing lower as a result of Ayako's feudalism. With so many opportunities being given thanks in part to their Lord, the younger generations have aspired to their Lord Ayako. While the temples have fallen, new ones on a mental scale are forming in the minds of the youth with in the Land of Honey; calling out to the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Training them with programs, meant to both arm and ensure they begin to believe in the same ideal that their Daimyo follows: "Strong live, and the weak die". While this thins the herds out, allowing only select locals into the ranks of Ayako's military; it also ensures that the few left behind are not strong enough to revolt, if given the chance. In a dismal state of reconstruction; the Land of Honey is beginning to cry out... forming it's own strength. So that it may stand as a shining beacon, warding off any offensives to Kirigakure, and one day being capable of becoming it's own Hidden Village. landscape_by_grosnez-d49zlcs.jpg|Rural Areas landscape sakura1.jpg|Small Towns landscape sakura5.jpg|Architecture-type waterworks_by_novum1-d5ds7xm.jpg|''"Twin Gates"'' - Border-wall, sign of modernization and isolation landscape sakura7.jpg|Capital Entrance: "Mount Shima" Affiliation Kirigakure Due to Feudal Lord Ayako's decision to invade and control the Land of Honey as her fief, per Order of the Mizukage himself, it was inevitible for ties to be made with the Land of Mist. Ultimately, the Land of Honey falls under the command of Kirigakure due to the affilations. Used as a strong buffer against Northern fronts, the Land of Honey is perfectly situated so that no major forces can traverse through land if they wish to engage with the inner Land of Water territories. As well, all trade is moved through Kirigakure, selled at high prices to ensure their survival. Customs and Beliefs Pre-Occupation Over the many generations since it's founding, the Land of Honey has began to consumate their own unique customs. Odd to those outside; limited to those within, while others are more lenient in which outsiders may join in. Day of Lights: During the bitter winters, those that lived in the mountains strived to form a living. While war existed outside their territories, it constantly threatened to encroach upon them. A burden formed in the hearts of the villages, a custom and system so that other villages would know the invaders had not made it. What at first, was used to relay safety, then turned into a long held custom. Every twentieth day in December, those within the Land of Honey light candles, lanterns, and alters with the tint of fire. Shining like stars in the night, lifting into the skies while the warmth of the flames heat the hearts of those under them. A day celebrated to remember the safety they were given in the harshest of times. Festival of Masks: A three day event, housing the prospects of wearing a mask in order to be closer to their spirits. Dressing up in mock costumes of the spirits they worshiped, dancing, singing, and celebration roars loudest on the days of June 4th-7th. While the festival goes on, young and old carve, sell, and buy masks; joining in the festivities. Telling legends of the spirits that protect them and guide them day to day. Many plays are performed to help visualize the myths, and all assortment of foods and drinks are made, sporting the unique and exotic honey they harvest. Goods are traded that attribute to the festival. The festival commonly occurs directly outside the alters, so that the spirits may look on and if so desire; join in the festivities without giving off the fact they are amongst them. *Since Ayako's occupation, it has been questioned in whether or not the Festival of Masks will continue. In which, their Daimyo has given permission if only so she can join in. With bitterness, the elders and older generations allow this, while the youth welcome their newest Lord. Post Occupation The Great Hunt: Created and devised by Ayako in order to ease the tension in her time as Feudal Lord. The day is celebrated every October 17th. While at first, the event was questioned, it has since then become a ready welcome to their customs and beliefs. Required of all to attend, but only a few to participate; the game dictates that twenty four youth be taken to seperate points within a defined area. These areas are segregated off and kept inactive during the event so that those participating will not be interrupted. Areas used thus far have been the Sakura Groves, Oaken Mountains, and this year it is to be held in Mount Shima, the capital itself. With the youth scattered around the general area, given only the barest of equipment varying on the location... they will proceed to find and eliminate all others in the Hunt. While in the first years, this only meant to incapicate the others, this upcoming year shall be the first in which the participants must kill one another. As the Land of Honey reaches a fanatical state, the situation will unlikely be questioned. A large sum of money and goods going to the top three winners, and a grand sum to the top hunter. Occupation Day: The day celeberated by all loyalists, and required for all natives of the Land to take part in. Primarily for the invaders, Ayako gives a full day and night to her military. Taverns are filled, brothels overflow with Ryo as all women and men under her command are satisfied. Banners are erected and line the streets of every village, drafting and conscriptions are given out to all those of able body and willing mind. At the stroke of midnight, Ayako Gozen herself goes to the Fallen Temple atop Mount Shima to bring about the end of festivities with a bang. Standing high atop the shrine of the alter, she lights the temple aflame again. Done in such a way that the symbol of Kirigakure burns across the face. Fireworks launch, and cries of cheer ring out. With that, the day ends. The effect has caused disheartening of the old ways before the occupation, and strengthening the resolve of the upcoming generations to take up with Kiri's creed. Military Laws Trivia and Behind the Scenes *As presumed, the Land of Honey is reknowned for it's honey production. Famous for it's taste and labeled as an exotic luxury. Category:Location Category:Lands Category:Land of Honey